1. Field of the Invention
The main purpose of the present invention is to provide crosslaminates of low gauge with an improved feel of substance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A crosslaminate comprising a film (A) which has a waved shape and a film (B) which has a flat shape is known from WO02/102592 Rasmussen, and a crosslaminate comprising two films (A) and (B) which both have waved shape, with the directions of the two sets of waves crossing each other, is known from WO04/054793 Rasmussen. The general technology of crosslaminates, the purposes of the waving (fluting) and methods and apparatus to achieve this structure are explained in these two publications.